Le château
by MCS20
Summary: La crítica gastronómica Katherine Beckett lo tiene todo en la vida, éxito en el trabajo, una hija adorable y un marido encantador. Sin embargo, un viaje a París y el rencuentro con un antiguo amor puede cambiarlo todo... AU (CAPÍTULO 5)
1. Un favor

**Un favor**

Miré la pantalla de mi ordenador, satisfecha con mi trabajo, había revisado cada palabra, cada espacio, todo estaba bien, era una crítica educada, pero directa, había dejado bien claro mi opinión sobre aquel restaurante. Leí de nuevo la notal final, bien, estaba perfecta. No haría muy feliz al dueño del local, pero ese no era mi problema, de hecho, algunos podrían decir que había sido demasiado amable, algo poco habitual en mí. Siempre era implacable con mis críticas, pero por eso era tan buena. No perdonaba un fallo, nunca, ni siquiera cuando el local pertenecía a un amigo y eso hacía que me respetasen y me apreciaran por igual. Una mala crítica significaba a veces la quiebra, pero una buena, que también las tenía, era una bendición para el dueño y un millón de invitaciones para comer en el local sin tener que reservar.

Guardé el documento y suspiré, me froté los ojos, agotada. Miré el reloj de la pared, las dos de la mañana, le mandé la critica a mi jefe, sin preocuparme, nunca me rechazaba un escrito; recordé con nostalgia cuando empecé en la revista, aquel miedo, esa mirada intimidatoria que me hizo sentirme tan pequeña, esa seriedad tras leer mi primera crítica… pero de eso habían pasado ya seis años, ahora tenía mi puesto asegurado y ganaba casi tanto como él.

-¡Levanta, levanta, mami!, es tarde.

Abrí los ojos despacio, mirando los ojos azules como el cielo que me saludaban a mi izquierda. Estiré el brazo para coger el despertador, suspiré.

-Cielo, no son ni las seis, es temprano.

-No, no, es tarde, vamos, hoy es el último día –dijo tirando de mi brazo. Dejé el despertador y bostecé, atraje a la niña y la obligué a echarse a mi lado, acariciando sus cabellos castaños.

-Es temprano, vuelve a dormir.

-Llegaremos tarde… -murmuró, pero ya se había quedado tranquilita, la rodeé con el brazo y le di un beso en el pelo, canturreando una nana, poco a poco se fue quedando dormida; suspiré aliviada cuando empecé a oír su respiración acompasada, podría dormir otra hora más. A mi lado él se removió.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó, somnoliento.

-Creía que llegaríamos tarde. Hoy es la función, no quiere perdérsela…

-Mmm… -sonreí, dudaba mucho que me estuviera escuchando. Cerré los ojos, arropada por ellos, lo que más me importaba, mi familia.

-¿Crees que podrás escaparte?

-Eso espero, no quiero perderme la función.

-Le hace mucha ilusión –le recordé.

-Lo sé, haré lo que pueda, supongo que me podrán cubrir un rato –dijo mientras que me enseñaba un par de corbatas.

-La azul, combina con tus ojos.

Se puso la corbata y dejó la otra en el armario. Me quité el albornoz y me puse el sujetador, notando como me comía con la mirada. Sonreí. –Llegarás tarde.

-No deberías hacerme eso… -protestó como un niño pequeño, me recordó mucho a nuestra hija cuando hacíamos galletas y le prohibía cogerlas hasta que se enfriaran.

-No sé de qué me hablas –dije, mirándolo con inocencia. Se acercó a mí y me besó durante unos segundos, tomándome delicadamente de la nuca.

-Te veo luego.

-Te quiero.

-¿Dónde está papá?

-Se ha ido a trabajar –respondí mientras que le ponía la camisa del uniforme. Hizo un pucherito, mientras que alzaba los brazos para ponerle el chaleco.

-Pero va a venir, ¿verdad?

-No lo sé, cielo, lo intentará… -dije con dulzura. Laura me miró con tristeza, a punto de llorar. Me sentí culpable, a veces era él, otras veces era yo, pero ya fuera por su trabajo o el mío, muy pocas veces podíamos estar juntos con ellas en sus funciones escolares y sabíamos que eso le dolía. A la última función había faltado yo, había estado de viaje en Los Ángeles, le había asegurado que llegaría a tiempo, pero el vuelvo se había retrasado. Ni mis palabras de disculpa, ni mis promesas de no perderme ninguna otra le habían servido; se había pasado la noche entera llorando, ignorando el abrazo consolador de su padre. Y ahora era probable que fuera él quien le fallase.

-Yo quiero que venga… -sollozó. Dejé a un lado la faldita y la acerqué a mi pecho, reconfortándola, frotando su espalda con cariño.

-Seguro que viene –no se lo prometí, hacía ya mucho tiempo que no se creía nuestras promesas, eso sólo le hacían más daño cuando no las cumplíamos. Terminé de vestirla y la llevé a su baño. Laura se acercó al lavabo y buscó en el cajón de las gomillas, me tendió dos blancas. Le hice dos trencitas sencillas, no me complicaría mucho, luego en la escuela su profesora o alguna madre le arreglaría el cabello al ponerle el disfraz. Otra vez tuve remordimientos; muchas veces me habían pedido que ayudase en las funciones escolares, Laura siempre me rogaba que fuera y la peinase y la maquillase yo, pero nunca tenía tiempo.

-Mira qué guapa –le dije cuando terminé. Nuestras miradas se encontraron en el espejo, aún parecía triste, me agaché a su lado , te prometo que si papá no va a la función vamos las dos a comisaría y le echamos la bronca, ¿qué te parece?

-¿Delante de todos? –preguntó, con una sonrisita traviesa.

-Por supuesto.

-¿Incluso de la bruja?

-Sí, ¿te imaginas su cara?

Ambas nos reímos al imaginarnos la escena. Me levanté, sabiendo que por ahora todo estaba bien y cogí su colonia de vainilla. Luego la cogí de la mano.

-Bueno, a ver, ¿qué quiere mi princesa para desayuna?

-¡Tortitas! –gritó alegremente dirigiéndose a la escalera. Ladeé la cabeza con una sonrisa, miré mi reloj de pulsera, aún teníamos tiempo, aunque se había vuelto a dormir, Laura se había despertado mucho antes de que sonara el despertador, poco después de que su padre se fuera.

Preparé tortitas para las dos y las serví junto con su sirope favorito y nata. Vertí el zumo y la leche en sus vasos de plástico y me senté a su lado, con mi taza de café, humeante. Le corté las tortitas y antes de dejar que les diera un bocado le puse una servilleta en el cuello, no quedaban chalecos limpios, si se manchaba tendría que ponerle el chándal.

Cuando terminó se levantó y metió sus cacharros en el lavavajillas. Le sonreí con aprobación. Alice vendría en un rato para hacer la limpieza, pero siempre se lo poníamos fácil. Habíamos enseñado a Laura a recoger y limpiar todo lo que ensuciara y ella, a sus cinco añitos lo había aprendido muy bien.

-¿Has terminado?

-Sí.

-Pues venga, a lavarse los dientes y al cole.

-A las diez, ¿eh?, no te olvides –me dijo con ese tono de advertencia que tanto se parecía al mío. Asentí y le di un beso en la mejilla. Esperé a que entrase en el edificio, su profesora me saludó con la mano y me sonrió. Le hice un gesto y me di la vuelta, tenía que ir a la redacción, Roy me había mandado un mensaje diciendo que me esperaba allí. "Es importante", se había limitado a escribir. Aquello me tenía preocupada, dudaba mucho que fuera algo relacionado con mi crítica, ¿qué sería entonces?

Mientras que conducía, pensando en aquello sonó mi móvil. Aproveché un semáforo en rojo para ponerlo en manos libre y contestar.

-Hola.

-Hola, cielo. ¿Te pillo ocupada?

-Voy de camino al trabajo, ¿pasa algo?

-La verdad es que sí… me gustaría hablar contigo, ¿podríamos almorzar juntas?

-Pues… hoy es la función de Laura, creo que Tom tiene pensado que vayamos a comer los tres juntos… -si es que viene, pensé. Si no, iríamos las dos solas y la llevaría a su restaurante favorito, aunque ni eso la consolaría. Recordé que tenía al teléfono a mi amiga , ¿por qué no quedamos para tomar un café después de comer? Te paso a buscar a las tres.

-A las tres, bien.

-¿Va todo bien, Lanie? –pregunté preocupada.

-Sí… sí, todo bien… te veo luego.

-Un beso.

Cuando llegué traté de ir directamente al despacho del jefe, pero Ryan, mi compañero me frenó.

-Felicidades –me dijo, dándome un abrazo. Lo miré extrañada, apartándome.

-¿Felicidades? ¿Por qué?

-París, un hotel de cinco estrellas, gastos pagados…, nunca antes habían enviado a nadie a Europa.

-¿Se puede saber de qué me hablas?

-¿No te lo ha dicho todavía?

-¿Decirme qué?

-¡Katherine!, entra.

Roy Montgomery asomó la cabeza desde su despacho y me hizo un gesto. Miré extrañada a mi compañero y me dirigí al despacho, cerré la puerta.

-Siéntate, por favor.

-¿Ocurre algo, Roy? –pregunté nerviosa.

-Sí, ocurre algo, pero nada malo, tranquila. Te vas a París –soltó sin más. Me quedé mirándolo durante unos segundos, segura de haber oído mal.

-¿Cómo dice?

-Lo que has oído. Tu avión sale mañana, tienes un billete reservado en primera y una habitación en un hotel de cinco estrellas.

-Pero… ¿desde cuándo hacemos críticas de restaurantes en el extranjero?

-No las hacemos, pero un amigo mío ha abierto un restaurante en París y quiere una crítica en nuestra revista y sabe que tú eres la mejor.

-Roy, mañana empezaban mis vacaciones…

-Lo sé, créeme que no te lo pediría si no fuera importante, pero mi amigo nos ofrece una generosa cantidad de dinero por hacer esta crítica, además es él quien ha reservado tu habitación de hotel, dice que no le importa escatimar en gastos.

-Podría alojarme en un hotel menos lujoso, además ¿cómo sabe su amigo que haré una buena crítica?, ¿o es qué quiere comprarme?

-Nada más lejos de la realidad, al contrario, quiere una crítica sincera y por eso te ha elegido a ti.

-Roy… no sé… Tom y yo teníamos planes para esta navidad…

-Sólo será una semana, ni siquiera te coge la Nochebuena, Kate es una oportunidad única, te pagaría muy bien por ello.

-¿Una semana?, ¿por qué tanto tiempo?, con un día me basta y me sobra.

-El chef cree que necesitarás algo más de tiempo para descubrir y apreciar todos los sabores de su restaurante –no contesté a eso, además él pagaba, ¿qué iba a decir?

-Podría ir Ryan, se le veía muy entusiasmado… -sugerí.

-Te quiere a ti. Kate, te lo pido no como jefe, sino como el padre de tu ahijado, por favor.

-Deja que me lo piense –le pedí. Él suspiró.

-Está bien, piénsatelo, pero el vuelo sale mañana, necesitaré una contestación esta misma noche.

-La tendrás esta tarde –aseguré.

Salí de allí sintiendo que en vez de una gran oportunidad me estaba ofreciendo ir a la cárcel. Ryan se acercó a mí, sonriente.

-Es genial, ¿no crees?

-Sí… una gran oportunidad… -suspiré. Me miró sorprendido.

-¿Entonces a qué viene esa cara?

-Ryan, es navidad, tengo familia, íbamos a llevar a Laura a Disneylandia, se lo íbamos a decir hoy… ¿cómo me voy a ir a París?

-Vaya… visto así, Laurita te va a llevar una gran decepción.

-Lo sé. Oye, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

-Lo que quieras.

-¡Mami!

Laura se acercó a mí y me abrazó, con una gran sonrisa en la cara. La cogí en brazos y le sonreí, haciéndole cosquillas.

-¡Has venido mami!

-Sí, he venido para disfrazarte y pintarte antes de la función. ¿Vamos?

-¡Sí!

Su profesora sonrió y se acercó a nosotras, sorprendida.

-Señora Demming, me alegro mucho de que haya venido.

-Beckett –le recordé. A la profesora de mi hija le era muy difícil recordar que yo conservaba mi apellido a pesar de estar casada con Tom. La mujer asintió, haciendo un gesto de disculpa; le sonreí -.¿Dónde están los disfraces?

-Ahí los tiene y allí está el maquillaje. Tengo que pintar a ese niño de allí, si necesita algo, pídamelo.

-Gracias.

Mientras que le ponía los leotardos blancos y el vestidito de brillantina Laura no paró de reír y de decirme mil veces lo contenta que estaba porque fuera yo quien la vistiera y las ganas que tenía de hacer de Copo de nieve. Yo la escuchaba a medias, con una sonrisa en la cara, feliz de compartir ese momento con mi hija, pero culpable de pensar en que muy posiblemente no podría pasar las vacaciones en Disneylandia con ella. Cuando terminé de maquillarla me miró extrañada.

-¿Estás bien, mami?

-¿Ya están todos los niños listos?, vamos la función va a comenzar.

Le di un beso a mi pequeña en el pelo, con cuidado de no estropear su peinado y le sonreí, mientras que me dirigía a los asientos, esperando que Tom estuviera allí. Sonreí aliviada al verlo sentado en primera fila, me saludó y me senté a su lado, dándole un beso de saludo y de agradecimiento.

-Has venido -susurré. Él asintió, dándome un beso en la frente.

-No quería perdérmelo, Esposito ha podido cubrirme.

-Laura se pondrá muy contenta cuando te vea.

-¿Cómo está?

-Muy guapa, aunque creo que me he pasado con el maquillaje, parece que la he rebozado en harina.

Ambos nos reímos; Tom me miró durante unos segundos, vi en sus ojos azules la misma mirada interrogante que había visto en Laura unos minutos antes.

-¿Estás bien?

-…

-¡Señoras y señores, niños y niñas, la función va a comenzar!

Se oyó un aplauso y se levantó el telón. Miré hacia el escenario, notando sus ojos clavados en mí, pero intenté ignorarlo, aunque no podía ignorar el sentimiento de culpa.

-¡Papá! ¡Has venido! –Laura voló, literalmente a los brazos de su padre, que la recogió y dio un par de vueltas con ella en brazos. La niña luego me miró a mí, buscando mi aprobación -¿Lo he hecho bien, mami?

-Lo has hecho genial, has sido un copo de nieve maravilloso –le aseguré.

Fuimos a comer al restaurante favorito de Laura, uno de esos de los que jamás haría una crítica y que sin embargo me encantaba. La niña y Tom pidieron una pizza para compartir y yo mi plato de tallarines al pesto con queso rallado. Aquella comida casera no se servía en los restaurantes finos y elegantes a dónde yo iba y era una lástima. Más de una vez habíamos comentado entre Ryan y yo que eran los restaurantes familiares los que realmente se merecían una buena crítica en la revista, pero Roy no compartía nuestra opinión.

Cuando terminamos de comer Laura nos llevó prácticamente a rastras hasta un parque cercano y obligó a su padre a columpiarla. Yo me senté en un banco a mirarlos, en silencio. La niña pronto se cansó y fue hacia la resbaladera, Tom se acercó a mí.

-Kate, estás muy rara, ¿qué sucede?

-¿A París? ¡Chica, que suerte!

-No, Lanie, no tengo ninguna suerte, no tienes ni idea de la bronca que he tenido con Tom por este tema.

-Ya, bueno tiene que entenderlo, es tu trabajo…

-Lo sé y lo entiende durante todo el año, pero las vacaciones son el único momento en el que podemos pasar los días juntos en familia, es algo muy importante para nosotros.

-Sólo será una semana, tenéis el resto de las navidades para vosotros.

-Lo sé, pero…

-Bueno, pues si no estás muy convencida no vayas, lo bueno de llevarte bien con el jefe es que te puedes evitar estas cosas.

-No, Roy me lo ha pedido como un favor personal.

-París… desde luego yo me he equivocado de carrera… ojalá alguno de mis pacientes me llevase a París.

-Lanie… trabajas es una morgue. Tus pacientes estás muertos.

-Lo sé, ¿ves? Y tú que podrías ir… Dios le da pan a quien no tiene dientes.

-Ya… si al menos me lo hubieran dicho antes… podríamos haber cambiado los planes y le habría pedido a Tom que me acompañase, pero ya tenemos las reservas para Disneylandia…

-Ya… bueno, yo también tengo algo que decirte…

-Es verdad, me dejaste muy preocupada por teléfono, ¿qué ocurre?

-He dejado a Javi…

-Lanie… ¿qué ha ocurrido? –pregunté, mirando con tristeza a mi amiga.

-No lo sé, no discutíamos, todo iba bien o eso parecía, pero de repente me di cuenta de que… la magia había desaparecido…

-Lo siento mucho, cielo.

Ella me sonrió con tristeza; me senté a su lado y la abracé. –Lo siento mucho –repetí.

Lanie Parish era mi mejor amiga y también muy amiga de Tom. Había sido él quien nos había presentado. Tom y Javier Esposito trabajaban juntos en la comisaría doce, resolviendo Homicidios y Lanie era forense. Una noche yo había ido a buscarle para ir a cenar y Javier y Lanie estaban allí, cogidos de la mano, preparados para salir. Nos habían sugerido cenar juntos para conocernos y desde entonces habíamos compartido muchos momentos juntos. Lanie era como una hermana para mí y la madrina de Laura; lo mismo sucedía con Javier y Tom, por eso esa ruptura nos dolía tanto.

-¿Se ha dormido ya?

-Sí… por fin.

Me acerqué a él, que estaba tumbado en la cama, leyendo un libro. Me senté a su lado, quitándoselo; me miró, seguía enfadado y no le culpaba.

-Tom, por favor, sabes que no tengo otra opción.

-Sí que la tienes, llamas a Roy, le dices que vas a pasar las vacaciones con tu familia y que si su amigo quiere una crítica que se la haga él, es muy sencillo.

-No puedo hacer eso, Roy es mi amigo, pero también es mi jefe y lo sabes.

-Kate, no eres la única crítica gastronómica de esa revista.

-El tipo me quiere a mí.

-Ya y tu hija y yo te queremos a ti, aquí, con nosotros.

-Lo siento… -susurré.

-Ya, te enviaremos una foto desde Disneylandia –dijo y apagó la luz, volviéndose. Suspiré y me dirigí a mi despacho. Llamé por teléfono a Roy y le dije que aceptaba el encargo.

-Bien hecho Kate, no te arrepentirás.

-Ya… lo dudo mucho.

-Bueno… ¿quieres saber al menos se llama el restaurante?

-Mándame la información a mi correo, la veré mañana, ahora estoy cansada.

-DE acuerdo y muchas gracias, me has hecho un gran favor.

-De nada Roy, pero la próxima vez, búscate a otra –le avisé.

Volví al dormitorio y me acosté junto a él, acaricié su espalda con suavidad, deseando que reaccionara, no quería irme sabiendo que estaba enfadado conmigo. Lo oí suspirar y se dio la vuelta, me acarició la cara con la yema de los dedos.

-Es una gran oportunidad, ¿verdad?

-Sí –murmuré.

-Laura se va a llevar una gran desilusión.

-Lo sé…

-Yo me ocuparé de eso…

-Gracias cariño –susurré, aliviada de que no estuviera enfadado. Noté como se colocaba sobre mí, me besó.

-Te voy a echar de menos.

-Y yo a ti.

-Voy a hacerte el amor… -murmuró con voz ronca.

Eché el asiento reclinable hacia atrás, me sentía muy mala madre; aún veía delante de mí la carita de desilusión de mi niña, intenté apartarla de mi cabeza pero no podía. Tom me había asegurado que él se ocuparía de todo, que intentaría que la niña disfrutase de Disneylandia al máximo, pero ambos sabíamos que para ella no sería lo mismo.

-¿Una copa de champán? –Una azafata se acercó a mí, la rechacé amablemente, era temprano para beber. Decidí coger la información sobre el restaurante para distraerme, aún no la había mirado. Leí el nombre del dueño y del local.

"_Le château_. Richard Castle"

-No puede ser –murmuré.


	2. Irónico ¿verdad?

**Irónico ¿verdad?**

_-Rick… -gemí en su boca, mientras que él luchaba por desabrochar los botones de mi camisa. Impaciente aparté sus manos y me la quité yo misma, rompiéndola. Me miró con una sensual sonrisa y se lanzó a atacar mis pechos._

_-Llámame Castle –murmuró._

_-Castle… Castle… ah… mi Castle…_

_-Sí… tuyo… -respondió besando mi cuello, su mano bajando con decisión._

_-Promételo –le pedí, ahogando un jadeo cuando me mordió._

_-Tuyo, Kate. Siempre_

Abrí los ojos de golpe, aturdida. Miré a mi alrededor, él no estaba allí, estaba sola en la cama de aquella suite, pero en mi piel sentía sus manos y sus besos y en el ambiente, esa fragancia que sólo el sexo entre dos amantes deja. Me incorporé, temblorosa y me desnudé, estaba empapada de sudor, el camisón se pegaba a mi piel. Me acaricié el cuello, en el mismo lugar donde una vez, hacía ya muchos años, me había prometido que sería mío para siempre. Alargué la mano para coger el despertador, aún era temprano, fuera no había amanecido, temía la hora en que saliera el sol y tuviera que salir fuera, dejar la seguridad que el hotel me ofrecía, la calma que perdería cuando fuese a aquel restaurante y lo viera. Encendí la luz, y me puse en pie. Fui hacia el mueble bar, ignoré la generosa variedad de bebidas espirituosas que se me ofrecía y cogí una botella de agua, pero ni el frescor del agua pudo aliviarme.

La suite tenía un gran terraza, con preciosas vistas de la ciudad. Me puse de nuevo el camisón, abrí la puerta y salí. Me apoyé en la barandilla, conteniendo un escalofrío cuando el aire helado del invierno parisino me golpeó. Estuve ahí quieta durante unos minutos, apenas lo suficiente para que el frío despertara mis sentidos y me sacará de aquel aturdimiento. Entré de nuevo en la habitación y me metí en la cama de nuevo, tapándome con las mantas, que ya no olían a él. ¿Cómo iban a oler a él si nunca había estado allí? ¿Cómo podía ser que después de diez años no hubiera olvidado su fragancia? Quizás porque durante mucho tiempo esa colonia te tenía hipnotizada, me respondí a mí misma. Cerré los ojos, intentando olvidar aquellos pensamientos, deseando volver a dormir, pero sabía muy bien que eso no sucedería. Agotada de luchar contra mí misma cogí el móvil, necesitaba hablar con Tom. Saber que todo estaba bien, que en cuanto escuchase la voz de mi marido dejaría de preocuparme por Richard Castle.

-¿Hola?

-Hola cielo –sonreí, agradeciendo mentalmente que no pudiera ver mi crispación en el rostro.

-¡Kate!, ¿estás bien? –me preguntó sorprendido.

-Sí, claro, ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo?

-Hablamos hace unas horas… y allí deben de ser… ¿las cuatro de la mañana? ¿no deberías estar durmiendo?

-Bueno, no podía dormir. Sólo… necesitaba oír tu voz –murmuré.

-Te noto rara, ¿seguro que va todo bien?

-Sí, tranquilo, me gustaría estar allí con vosotros, nada más –le mentí.

-A mí también, Laura te echa de menos y no ha pasado ni un día.

-Yo también os echo de menos –dije, sintiéndome culpable y no sólo por no estar allí.

-Sólo será una semana –me consoló. Reprimí un sollozo, enseguida volvió a hablarme asustado , ¿Kate de verdad estás bien?

-Sí… -dije, obligándome a disimular -… estoy cansada Tom, te llamaré mañana.

-De acuerdo. Te quiero.

-Hasta mañana –colgué y solté el móvil. Mientras que hablaba con él había sentido la imperiosa necesidad de cortar la comunicación. Volví a acercarme al mueble bar, ahora sí que necesitaba una copa.

Unos golpes en la puerta de la suite me despertaron. Me removí, en la cama, ignorándolos, pero se hicieron más insistentes. En ese momento sonó mi despertador, las siete de la mañana. Me levanté, sintiéndome muy cansada y me puse la bata. Volvieron a llamar, fui a abrir con el ceño fruncido, no eran horas para molestar, gruñí.

-Buenos días señora, servicio de habitaciones, le traigo su desayuno –miré extrañada al hombre que entró en la habitación con un carrito. Dejó una bandeja y luego me sonrió. Negué con la cabeza.

-Ha habido una equivocación, no he pedido nada –dije.

-Está todo pagado, señora. El señor Castle nos pidió que le trajéramos el desayuno cada día. Espero que sea de su gusto, si desea cualquier otra cosa, dígalo –respondió. Se marchó sin dejarme tiempo para contestar, cerrando la puerta con suavidad.

Bufé, todavía incrédula. Richard se estaba pasando. Había reservado una suite en uno de los mejores hoteles de París y no sólo eso, también se ocupaba de los gastos del servicio de habitaciones. Pondría fin a aquello cuando lo viera esa tarde, pasaba con que me pagase la habitación, pero no le iba a permitir que cubriera también los otros gastos. No me gustaba nada esa actitud, no era propia del Richard que yo había conocido, este parecía prepotente… miré indecisa la bandeja que estaba sobre una mesita de café, situada junto a unos sofás de piel. Me senté, aún molesta y observé el contenido de la bandeja. Croissants tostados con mantequilla, zumo natural y café y no un café cualquiera, mi café, sin azúcar y con dos de vainilla, eso no era cosa del hotel… sin darme cuenta me llevé la taza a las manos y me sentí reconfortada de nuevo. Se acordaba, después de tantos años se acordaba de cómo me gustaba el café.

_-No sé cómo puedes beberte eso –comentó –está asquerosamente dulce._

_-Está delicioso -repliqué._

_-Deberías probar el café sólo, es cómo mejor sabe, sin adornos, café y nada más._

_-¿Qué tiene de malo el café con vainilla?_

_-No sabe a café, sabe a…_

_-¿Vainilla? –pregunté, divertida._

_-Exacto. El café tiene que saber a café y no sólo eso, tiene que oler a café, sentir ese único aroma que desprende la taza antes de beberlo._

_-Pues a mí me gusta que huela y sepa a vainilla._

_-¿Y tú quieres ser crítica gastronómica? –se burló._

_-Seré crítica gastronómica, la mejor._

_-¿Ofendiendo así al café?, lo dudo –le di un manotazo, ofendida y me aparté de él mientras que me bebía mi asquerosamente dulce café. Sonreí cuando me abrazó desde atrás, dándome un beso en el pelo –no te enfades..._

_-Eres idiota –le dije._

_-Pero me quieres._

_-Sí… tengo mal gusto…_

_-Como con el café –repuso, haciéndonos reír a los dos._

Cogí un croissant y lo mordí, estaba delicioso, aún caliente. Luego tomé mi café y con una sonrisa en la boca lo bebí a pequeños sorbos. –Gracias Rick… -murmuré.

Tras darme una ducha me acerqué al armario envuelta en un suave albornoz que llevaba las iniciales del hotel. Me mordí el labio, nerviosa, preguntándome que ponerme. No había llevado demasiada ropa, sólo la necesaria para ir al restaurante y pasear por París y algo cómodo para estar en el hotel. Nada de ropa sexy diseñada para atraer la mirada de algún hombre, no creía que fuera a necesitarla. Me reprendí a mí misma, no la necesitas Kate, el único hombre al que tienes que atraer está en Nueva York. Cogí un vestido muy sencillo, morado y lo combiné con unas botas de tacón. Me vestí y me miré al espejo, que me devolvió mi rostro enfadado.

-Basta –me dije golpeando me la frente –hazte a la idea de que esto es sólo una crítica más, Rick es el pasado, tú quieres a tu marido y nada va a cambiar eso. En cuanto acabe esta semana te reirás de todo esto.

El hotel estaba en la zona más lujosa de París, a pocos minutos del Le châteu. Cuando puse los pies en la acera noté como me faltaba el aire, lo vería, en pocos minutos lo vería y no estaba en una ciudad cualquiera, aquello era París, la ciudad del amor. Y no estaba en la ciudad del amor con mi marido, el padre de mi hija, el hombre que llevaba ya ocho años haciéndome feliz, no. Estaba sola, a punto de encontrarme con mi primer amor, el que me había enseñado a amar y el que me había enseñado lo que dolía dejar de ser amada. Irónico ¿verdad?

Caminé distraída, sin permitirme admirar la belleza de la ciudad que se me presentaba. Llegué al restaurante y suspiré; ahí estaba, frente al edificio que me enfrentaría con el pasado.


	3. Egoísta

**Perdón por la tardanza y muchas gracias por leer :)**

* * *

**Egoísta**

A pesar de los nervios de encontrarme con mi primer amor, al traspasar las puertas de _Le château_ no pude evitar lanzar una exclamación de asombro. Como crítica había conocido cientos de restaurantes, algunos parecían sacados del siglo XV, en pleno Renacimiento, otros, decorados con reproducciones de las obras más conocidas del modernismo, pero ninguno se acercaba a este, ni de lejos; Rick no había escatimado en gastos para la decoración. Me encontraba en lo que podría llamarse una pequeña copia del palacio de Versalles, donde el dorado, la pintura y los espejos resaltaban por encima de las sencillas mesas de color negro y los elegantes aparadores de madera envejecida. En el centro, una impresionante araña de cristal iluminaba todo el salón y sin embargo, de alguna forma, Richard había conseguido que el restaurante no quedase demasiado recargado a los ojos de sus clientes. De fondo, podía oír una tierna melodía tocada con un instrumento que no pude reconocer, tendría que preguntarle, era bellísima. Sonreí, diciéndome a mí misma que si la comida estaba a la altura del local, Rick se iba a llevar una estupenda crítica.

Aún era pronto para almorzar, el restaurante estaba vacío y no empezaría a llenarse hasta dos o tres horas después. Me había sorprendido cuando Montgomery me había dicho la hora de la cita, demasiado temprano, había pensado, aunque tras averiguar quién era el chef al que tendría que criticar, lo había comprendido todo. En el fondo, me alegraba de poder verlo a solas después de tantos años y en el fondo también, me sentía culpable por ello. No debía verlo como mi viejo amor, sino como uno más de los cientos de chef y dueños de restaurantes que había conocido, valorado y criticado. Pero por supuesto eso era lo que me decía mi lado racional y profesional; el otro, el que estaba más cerca de mi pecho izquierdo, se sobresaltaba cada vez que pensaba en él, acelerándome el corazón y erizándome la piel. ¿Qué iba a hacer cuando lo viera? ¿Realmente podría saludarlo con un apretón de manos y un profesional "me alegro de conocer su restaurante"?, ¿cómo reaccionaría él? Y, en medio del júbilo, el entusiasmo y los nervios olvidaba que había sido él el hombre que más daño me había hecho en toda mi vida, el mismo por el que había renunciado al amor, hasta que conocí a Tom. Sentí otra punzada de culpabilidad al recordar a mi marido y una de alivio al pensar que estaba tan lejos, donde no podía percatarse del encuentro que se produciría entre dos antiguos amantes.

Cuando salí de mis pensamientos noté que la melodía había dejado de sonar, en el restaurante reinaba el silencio. Caminé por el gran salón, dedicando una mirada aprobatoria a los bonitos jarrones con flores frescas que dejaban un sutil aroma, apenas perceptible y a la vajilla de porcelana, turquesa y dorada. Me acerqué a uno de los aparadores; la cubertería de plata se mantenía en perfecto estado y la cristalería relucía tanto como la araña; junto con las flores, algunas velas colocadas en los muebles desprendían una fragancia que me resultaba embriagadora, una mezcla de…

-Cerezas y vainilla.

Me volví, tirando sin querer dos copas al suelo, quedándome cara a cara con Richard Castle.

Me sonrió, agachándose conmigo, recogiendo los pedazos de las copas, rozándome sutilmente la mano; sentí como una diminuta chispa me quemaba y la retiré, aún conmocionada. Era él, claro que era él. Los mismos ojos, el mismo pelo de chiquillo y esos labios… me sonrojé al notar como los años lo habían mejorado; por debajo de la camisa podía suponer un torso bien definido y sus facciones ahora le daban un aire respetable, sin dejar de tener ese lado tierno e infantil que me volvía loca en la juventud.

-Deja que lo haga yo, Kate –murmuró apartándome delicadamente –no quiero que te cortes.

Me levanté, apoyándome en el aparador, con ambas manos. Ese tono de voz grave unido al perfume del ambiente provocaba dentro de mí una variedad de sensaciones y sentimientos; algunos traían buenos recuerdos, entre sábanas y mañanas por Central Park paseando de la mano, otros me recordaba que al otro lado del océano una niña dormía en un apartamento de Nueva York, esperando ansiosa junto a su padre para volver a verme. Y aun así, la vainilla y la cereza me impedía pensar en Tom durante mucho tiempo, aquellos olores normalmente inofensivos, ahora eran una potente arma que derrochaba sensualidad.

_-Me encanta tu olor –sonrió, oliendo mi cuello, mientras que su mano descansaba en mi cintura. Sonreí, divertida, mientras que atraía las sábanas para taparnos.__  
-¿En serio? Dime, ¿a qué huelo? –pregunté, juguetona.__  
-Ummm… -aspiró fuerte –hueles a una deliciosa mezcla de cerezas y vainilla y ahora hueles a sexo… -solté una carcajada –sin duda es mi olor favorito, deberían hacer un perfume con esta fragancia –comentó, haciéndome reír de nuevo.__  
-¿Y cómo la llamarías? –inquirí, divertida.  
-Katherine –contestó antes de besarme y empezar de nuevo nuestro maravilloso juego._

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

Volví al presente, enfrentándome de nuevo con él. Asentí, sin saber que decir, sobrepasada por los recuerdos. Se acercó a mí, acariciándome el rostro durante unos segundos, cerrando los ojos, no era la única que se sentía sobrecogida. Inconscientemente ladeé la cabeza, dejándole más acceso, temblando al notar su caricia.

-Rick –susurré. Abrió los ojos de nuevo, mirándome con una triste sonrisa.  
-Estás preciosa, Kate, por ti no han pasado los años.  
-Tú pareces más adulto –respondí, haciéndole soltar una risita.  
-No deberías fiarte de las apariencias. Sigo siendo el de siempre.  
-Salvo porque ahora eres rico y un chef de éxito –observé. Se encogió de hombros.  
-Salvo por eso…  
-Me alegro de verte –dije, en apenas un susurro. Me tomó la mano, esta vez con decisión; volví a ver en aquellos ojos ese brillo de satisfacción y alegría que tanto me enamoró antaño.  
-Yo también me alegro, he soñado tantas veces con este momento... no puedo creerme que estés aquí, después de tantos años… te echaba de menos, Kate –me dijo, con la voz cargada por la emoción.  
-Rick… las cosas han cambiad…  
-Ven, quiero enseñarte el jardín –me interrumpió. Suspiré y asentí. Teníamos tiempo para ponernos al día, ahora quería disfrutar con él de aquel edificio. El mismo que me había traído de vuelta a mi primer amor.

Si el edificio me remontaba a los tiempos de Luis XIV el jardín parecía una copia en pequeña escala de lo que debió ser el Edén. Algunos árboles estaban desnudos, no habían superado aún la caída de hojas del otoño, pero otros lucían con todo su esplendor. Vi también rosales, orquídeas, buganvillas, un hermoso jazmín y otras miles de plantas. Incluso entonces en invierno, cuando las flores aún no habían salido, era imposible no imaginarse lo hermoso que sería aquel trocito de la ciudad parisina en primavera. Además el jardín me recordaba también a los claustros de los conventos, a su alrededor el techo de madera protegía las mesas y sillas en las que los clientes debían de sentarse en primavera y en verano.

-Esto es precioso, Rick –murmuré, admirada. Él me tomó de la mano y me llevó por el pequeño bosque de árboles, arbustos y flores.  
-En primavera es aún más espectacular –aseguró -. Aunque debo reconocer que el invierno tiene su encanto, sobre todo cuando nieva.  
-¿Qué son esas macetas de allí? –señalé una gran cantidad de tiestos de hojalata que cubrían una de las paredes, bajo la madera. Sonrió y nos acercamos.  
-Plantas aromáticas. No me gustan las que vienen ya picadas de los supermercados, aquí las cultivamos nosotros mismos y sin productos químicos ni nada. Agua y sol en su justa medida, nada más.  
-Eso está bien –aprobé.  
-Me alegra tener la aprobación de la mejor crítica de Nueva York –contestó, divertido. Le devolví la sonrisa y me alejé de él, paseando por el jardín. Rick me dejó unos minutos para que disfrutase del sosiego que me ofrecía aquel lugar y después se colocó detrás de mí, colocando sus manos en mis hombros, sin presionar, sólo queriendo recordar que estaba allí. Suspiré. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Me aparté.  
-¿Por qué le pediste a Roy que me eligiese a mí? –le pregunté con un tono acusador. Se tomó su tiempo para responder, debatiendo primero consigo mismo. Suspiró.  
-Quería a la mejor para que juzgase mi restaurante.  
-No me vengas con esas, Rick, si la comida es igual que el sitio nadie te daría una mala crítica. No me necesitabas a mí.  
-Una buena crítica de una gran crítica es lo mejor para este lugar. Pero tienes razón, mis razones son más egoístas que profesionales. Quería verte.  
-Han pasado muchos años.  
-Diez –puntualizó -. Diez años sin saber nada de ti… hasta que un día me da por hablar con un viejo amigo y me entero de que trabajas en su revista. No podía perder la oportunidad de volver a verte, Kate, te he echado mucho de menos.  
-Rick – ¡Estoy casada! Quise gritarle, pero también yo sentía la imperiosa necesidad de ser egoísta. ¿Por qué? No lo sé. Era feliz con Tom, mi marido y Laura eran todo mi mundo y sin embargo, estar en ese jardín, frente a él, recordar lo que una vez pasó y terminó, me llenaba de algo. Algo que no podría describir, ¿rabia?, ¿anhelo?, ¿nostalgia?, ¿deseo? Jamás podría decir que fue, sólo sé que en ese momento no me importó nada. No le grité que estaba casada ni le enseñé la foto de mi niña. No fui buena esposa, ni buena madre. Me eché a sus brazos y lo besé, desesperada por probar de nuevo el sabor de esos labios. Richard despertó algo que llevaba mucho tiempo dormido en mi pecho. Fui egoísta.

**La melodía a la que se refiere Beckett es **_**Debajo de los tilos**_**, de Ana Alcaide**


	4. No de amor

**No de amor**

Silencio. Varias horas sin hablar. Teníamos mucho que contarnos, en diez años… en diez años todo había cambiado. Él había cambiado. Yo había cambiado. Pero sólo había silencio. Un silencio roto por el sonido de unos besos que parecían que no iban a terminar nunca. Roto también por el sonido de la tela al rozarnos. Nada más. En _Le Château_, reinaba el silencio.

No recuerdo cuando tiempos estuvimos así, sólo sé que al final se levantó y tomándome de la mano, dibujando esa alegre sonrisa de niño travieso y risueño, me llevó hasta el interior de la cocina. Me pidió que esperase allí. Por un momento recuperé la cordura.

-¿Rick? Creo que deberíamos…  
-No tardaré –me prometió -. Sólo dame cinco minutos.

Suspiré, me apoyé en la pared, notando los fríos azulejos y la humedad que transmitían.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Kate? –me dije a mí misma. Pero no me di tiempo para responderme; Rick entró en la cocina, llevaba algo en la mano, lo miré con curiosidad, un pañuelo, rojo, de seda.

-¿Confías en mí?  
-No –contesté, mirándolo con curiosidad y a la vez, con nerviosismo.  
-Lo suponía. ¿No te has dado cuenta de un pequeño detalle?

Me encogí de hombros. Él se rio y me hizo un gesto para que lo acompañara de nuevo hacia el salón, hizo un gesto con el brazo, como si lo abarcara todo.

-No hay nadie.  
-Algo muy raro a la una de la tarde, ¿verdad?  
-Richard… ¿qué propones?  
-Se supone que has venido a saborear mi comida… -dijo, mirándome sin el menor nerviosismo. Asentí -. Me gustaría añadirle… algo de picante al asunto…  
-No estás hablando de la comida, ¿verdad? –Negó, sonriente. Se acercó a mí, pegando su rostro al mío, acercó su boca a mi cabello, me mordió el lóbulo de la oreja.  
-¿Alguna vez más comido con los ojos vendados?  
-No –respondí, en voz baja.  
-¿Le concedes ese honor a mi restaurante?

Cerré los ojos, tomé aire. ¿Cómo podía sentir ese calor estando en invierno, en París? Rick llevó sus dedos hacia mis labios, los acarició, apenas unos segundos. Abrí la boca y se los mordí, con suavidad, provocándolo. Aún con los ojos cerrados oí como caminaba a mi alrededor; se colocó detrás de mí y me apartó el pelo. El roce de la seda acarició mi rostro, lo noté sobre mis párpados, sentí como apretaba con cuidado el nudo.

-¿Lista? –susurró. Asentí y dejé que me llevase hasta una de las mesas, escuché como apartaba la risa y me guiaba, acercándola después a la mesa. Me dejó allí durante unos minutos, empecé a ponerme nerviosa pero me tranquilicé al oír de nuevo sus pasos. Me cogió las manos y me las acarició, me estremecí; las llevó hasta el respaldo y de repente noté de nuevo la seda, esta ven en mis muñecas. Me había atado.

-¿Rick? –pregunté, confusa. Sentí su aliento cerca de mi boca.  
-No vas a necesitar las manos –murmuró.  
-Rick esto no me va –le avisé. Acababa de anular dos de mis sentidos, empezaba a asustarme. Y sin embargo, jamás podré negar lo erótico de aquella situación.  
-Confía en mí, cariño.  
-¿Qué es lo que pretendes? –traté de forcejear, pero él posó sus manos sobre las mía, haciendo círculos con el pulgar.  
-Volverte loca –contestó.

Me dio un beso en los labios y después sus pasos se alejaron de nuevo. Jadeé, quería volverme loca y lo estaba consiguiendo. Dejé de luchar con el pañuelo y me quedé quieta. De nuevo no se oía nada. Silencio. Silencio que se rompió poco después, con el sonido de una copa que recibía una generosa cantidad de vino. Humedecí mis labios con la lengua sin darme cuenta.

-¿Quieres probar?  
Asentí, ansiosa. Me acercó la copa y me dejó probar el exquisito néctar. Fuerte. Especiado. Delicioso.  
-¿Más? –susurró.  
-Sí –respondí, abriendo la boca. Volvió a arrimar la copa a mis labios pero la apartó de golpe sustituyéndola por su boca, caliente, exigente. La recibí gustosa. Su lengua jugó con la mía, acarició mis dientes, lamió mis labios, quería el control y se lo di.  
-Delicioso –sonrió, apartándose de nuevo. No contesté, me moví incomoda, calmando un poco la incomodidad que empezaba a notar entre mis piernas -. Quieta –me regañó – no me obligues a atarte también las piernas.  
-Me vas a volver loca –murmuré. Se rio y volvió a besarme, pero apenas un instante, dejándome con ganas de más. Iba a protestar pero de repente su mano se coló bajo la falda de mi vestido, acercándose peligrosamente al encaje que cubría mi intimidad. Jadeé y de nuevo, se apartó, caminando otra vez hacia la cocina.

-Tardaré un rato en la cocina –me dijo mientras que se alejaba - no te muevas –añadió con humor.

¿Iba a dejarme allí atada y ciega? ¿Debía gritarle y exigirle que me soltase? No. Me decidí por esperar y tratar de estabilizar mi ritmo cardíaco. Podía oler el vino que seguía en la mesa, apenas a unos centímetros de mí, pero no podía moverme. Aún podía notar su mano en mi pierna, el calor que había transmitido seguía ahí.

No sé cuando tiempo se entretuvo en la cocina, sólo puedo decir que estar tanto tiempo sola, con un pañuelo alrededor de los ojos y con las manos atadas, terminó de enloquecerme. El silencio de aquel restaurante, el olor del vino, el tacto de su piel… calor en invierno.

Cuando por fin volvió hacia mí separé mis piernas, ardía, por dentro y por fuera. Se agachó y me preguntó si quería mas vino. Negué.

-No.  
-¿Estás segura? –insistió, seductor.  
-No quiero vino –repliqué –quiero tu boca.

Se rio y me dijo que fuera a por ella. Apreté los labios y aún a riesgo de caerme alcé mi cuerpo unos centímetros, buscándola. La encontré enseguida y mordí, con fuerza, ganando como recompensa un gemido o puede que un grito. Fuera lo que fuera, me di por satisfecha y cuando me tocó el turno de recorrer cada centímetro de su boca volví a morderle, pero esta vez con suavidad. Le besé hasta quedarme sin aliento, me empujó con delicadeza hacia la silla, obligándome a sentarme de nuevo, respiraba audiblemente, yo también.

-Ahora si quiero vino –le dije.  
-Tú sí que vas a volverme loco –se rio. Me acercó de nuevo la copa y bebí. Esta vez noté un intenso gusto a canela; cuando alejó la copa le pedí más.  
-Deberías tener cuidado –sonrió – este vino podría hacerte perder la cabeza.  
-Puede que la haya perdido ya.

Me dejó sola otra vez, atada y ciega, pero saciada. Desde aquel gran salón podía notar el delicioso aroma de las especias que Richard utilizaba para condimentar la comida. Sus pasos no se hicieron de rogar y al momento estaba junto a mí; oí como dejaba sobre la mesa un plato. Arrastró una silla, situándola a pocos centímetros de la mía y se sentó, acariciándome la mejilla.

-Quiero probar -murmuré. Adiviné su sonrisa aun sin poder verla. La pérdida de contacto me hizo suspirar, pero enseguida sus dedos se acercaron a mis labios, esta vez, trayendo algo.  
-Abre la boca.

Obedecí, ansiosa. Richard introdujo con delicadeza algo a través de mis labios. Lamí sus dedos, haciéndolo jadear y después se apartó, dejándome probar. Langostinos, mango y un ligero pellizco de curry. Y por encima de todo, el gusto de su piel.

-Sabroso -suspiré. No contestó, pero de nuevo me acercó su mano, esta vez no llevaba nada, pero no me importaba. Rozó mi labio superior, entreabrí la boca y pasé la lengua, sensualmente, rozándolo suavemente. Saboreé aquellos dedos, tan como había hecho mil veces antes, años atrás. Cuando soltó otro jadeo los rocé con delicadeza con los dientes, gimió. Presioné unos segundos, para después liberarlos -. Quiero más -pedí.

De nuevo el olor y el sabor de curry, aunque esta vez no sentí su piel, sino el tacto frío de la plata. Dejé que mi paladar se empapara con los sabores y luego lo miré, frunciendo ligeramente el entrecejo. -No me refería a eso.  
-Lo sé -respondió, levantándose de nuevo.

No podía evitar inquietarme cada vez que me dejaba allí, sabía que no se marcharía, que no tenía nada que temer, pero aquella sensación de ansia se apoderaba de mí, mezclándose con el placer de lo prohibido. Con dos de mis sentidos anulados, los otros tres se centraban exclusivamente en aquel lugar y en él. Oía la música de fondo, olía los sabores que escapaban de la cocina, notaba el gusto del curry y sus dedos en mi boca. Deseo. Placer. Sensualidad.

-Espero que te guste -dijo en voz baja, sugerente -. Es la especialidad del chef. El sonido de un cuchillo cortando algo, carne, quizás. Él de nuevo sentándose. Su aliento, con sabor a vino, invadiendo mi espacio. Me estremecí. Algo presionó sobre mis labios, los abrí y dejé que de nuevo el placer culinario me invadiera. Me sentía en otra realidad, mis sentidos de crítica no pudieron adivinar que carne estaba probando, pero pude distinguir la salsa sin problemas.

-Frambuesas -dije.  
-Muy bien -me felicitó y me acercó de nuevo el tenedor. Probé unos cuantos bocados más, hasta que dejó el cubierto sobre la mesa y lo sustituyó con su lengua, que penetró lentamente dentro de mí. Aquel beso me supo a vino, a frambuesa, a canela. Con sus manos me atrajo aún más, posándola con decisión sobre mi nuca. Un mechón de mis cabellos me acarició el rostro, haciéndome cosquillas, él lo apartó, con cariño, dejándolo detrás de mi oreja, sin romper el beso. Se apartó con la misma rapidez con la que me había tomado. Traté de controlar mi respiración, sin éxito, aquel juego acabaría matándome.

-¿Más vino? -preguntó. Asentí, dejando que me ayudara a beber -. Vaya... te has manchado -murmuró, con falsa aflicción.  
-¿Dónde? -inquirí.  
-Aquí -Oí como se arrodillaba y antes de que yo pudiera reaccionar su boca rozó la tela de mi vestido, justo encima de mis pechos.  
-Richard... -suspiré. Me desabrochó un par de botones, besando la piel que encontraba, cerré los puños con fuerzas, superada por la situación. Rodeó la lencería dejando cálidos rastros de saliva, subiendo lentamente por el cuello.  
-Siempre tuviste esta parte muy sensible -murmuró sobre mi garganta.  
-Dios...  
-Traeré el postre.

Se levantó, dejándome con ganas de más. Traté de decir algo, protestar, pero me lo impidió acercándome de nuevo la copa de vino. El gusto a canela y uva ayudaba a saciar aquella horrible sed, pero no la eliminaba. Mi boca lo quería a él.

Mientra que esperaba la promesa del postre, preguntándome que se le había ocurrido, puede que mi mente se parase a pensar en lo que estaba traicionando, lo que podría perder por dejarme llevar, pero esta historia, no es una historia de amor. Esto va de sabores, de besos, de placer, no de amor.


	5. Sabores helados

**Sabores helados**

-Richard, por favor, necesito…  
-Shhh –me acarició suavemente la boca con un par de dedos, haciéndome callar. Reprimí un jadeo –yo sé lo que necesitas y créeme lo tendrás.

¿Cuándo?, quise preguntar, pero me contuve. Rick me soltó el pañuelo que ataba mis manos al respaldo de la silla y cariñosamente me frotó las muñecas. Impaciente me solté de un tirón y aún sin poder verle lo atraje con fiereza hacia mí. Lo escuché gemir en mi boca, hasta que rompió el beso, excitado.

-Eso no ha estado bien –me regañó –tendré que volver a atarte.  
-No es necesario, seré buena –sonreí.  
-Eso espero, si no te quedarás sin postre.

Me relamí, imaginando que tendría preparado para el postre. Sentí como sus manos acariciaban mi rostro y me quitaban la venda. Parpadeé, acostumbrándome a la tenue luz y le miré. Llevaba la camisa de chef desabrochada, me miraba como si fuera un caramelo, un caramelo al que saborear. Me producía escalofríos al mirarme así.

-¿Cuál es el postre, chef? –pregunté. Él se rio, con esa mueca de encantador tan característica suya y tiró de mí, pegándome contra su cuerpo.  
-Si quieres saberlo tendrás que venir esta noche.  
-Pero…

Aún desconcertada no pude evitar suspirar cuando de nuevos sus labios rozaron los míos, calientes, exigentes. Enredé mis manos en su pelo, nuestras lenguas jugaron, se retaron en duelo, saboreamos el gusto al vino y a la canela, era una combinación deliciosa. Una vez más él rompió el beso, apartó un mechó de mi cabello que había ido a parar a mis ojos, me dio un último beso, esta vez, tierno.

-Te espero esta noche, amor.

Al salir del restaurante ni el frío aire parisino servía para calmarme. Sentía como cada milímetro de mi cuerpo suplicaba ese calor que él me había regalado para luego dejarme con la miel en los labios. Al igual que había hecho a la ida, no me detuve a contemplar la hermosa ciudad donde estaba y llegué rápidamente al hotel. Apenas paré en recepción lo justo para coger la tarjeta y fui a la habitación, desnudándome nada más cerrar la puerta. Entré en la ducha y dejé que el agua y mis manos se ocuparan de aquella excitación. Tuve que controlarme para no gritar cuando el intenso clímax me poseyó, gimiendo su nombre en mis labios. Me dejé caer en el plato de la ducha, las piernas me temblaban, mi corazón latía desbocado. Me apoyé contra los húmedos azulejos, sintiendo como el orgasmo no tenía fin, como cada ola de placer acariciaba mi cuerpo y lo enviaba hasta el borde de un alto precipicio, pero a mí no me importaba, yo deseaba caer.  
Tras aquello estuve un largo tiempo sentada, dejando el agua caer. El placer poco a poco fue desapareciendo, para dejar paso a la culpa, la soledad y la amargura del saber que has traicionado a un ser querido.

-Dios, ¿qué he hecho? –grité, golpeando con frustración la fría pared de azulejos. No tuve tiempo para pensar en aquello cuando mi móvil sonó, lo miré asustada -. No… -susurré.

No podía cogerlo, hablar con él, hacer como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Acababa de engañar a mi marido, ¿cómo había dejado que ocurriera aquello? Rick sólo era un recuerdo del pasado, un maldito recuerdo y había sido volver a verlo y…  
El móvil seguía sonando, temblorosa, como si al contestarle él pudiera verme lo cogí y pulsé el botón de descolgar. La voz infantil y risueña de mi niña resonó en la habitación, sollocé, en las últimas horas no había pensado en ella, en mi hija, lo más importante de mi vida.

-¡Mami!  
-Hola, mi vida –respondí, tragándome mis lágrimas -. ¿Cómo estás, princesa?  
-Bien mami, papá me va a llevar esta tarde al zoo –dijo, muy animada.  
-¿Al zoo?, que bien cielo… -traté de sonreír.  
-Sí y veremos los leones, los elefantes y las jirafas. ¡Y dice que después comeremos unas hamburguesas enormes!  
-No comas demasiado, cariño, luego te duele la barriguita.  
-No, mami –aseguró -. Mamá, ¿cuándo vuelves?  
-Pronto nena, te lo prometo. Mamá estará en casa muy pronto.  
-Vale…  
-¿Está papá ahí, cielo? –Pregunté, respirando hondo. Laura me mandó un millón de besos y luego me pasó con su padre. La voz de Tom sonaba alegre, no había rastro alguno del enfado anterior a mi partida. Con remordimiento pensé en como habíamos hecho el amor esa noche. Y apenas unas horas después había estado a punto de hacerlo con otro hombre, me sentí sucia.

-¡Kate! ¿cómo estás, cariño?  
-Bien… -respondí quedamente. Enseguida noté como Tom se ponía alerta, preocupado por mi tono de voz.  
-¿Va todo bien?  
No, he estado a punto de engañarte con otro. –Sí… todo bien, ¿por qué lo dices? –mentí.  
-Te noto la voz tomada… y ayer me llamaste en medio de la noche… ¿ha pasado algo?  
-No… es sólo, me he resfriado, hace bastante frío. Y ayer necesitaba oír tu voz… te echaba mucho de menos –murmuré, tratando de callar mis sollozos.  
-Yo también te echo de menos, cariño, pero sólo será una semana, aprovecha para disfrutar de París, pronto estaremos los tres juntos –trató de animarme. Y yo no podré mirarte a la cara, pensé.  
-Sí, tienes razón…  
-Cielo, he quedado con mi madre para ir a verla con Lau, te llamaré mañana. Cuídate ese resfriado, ¿vale?  
-Sí, lo haré –murmuré -. ¿Tom?  
-¿Sí?  
-Te quiero mucho.  
-Yo también te quiero, amor.

Cuando colgué me dejé caer en la cama, llorando a lágrima viva. No recordaba haberme sentido nunca tan miserable, tan sucia. ¿Cómo había caído en los brazos de un antiguo amante sin pensar en mi familia? Pero no era esa sensación de desprecio hacia mí misma la que me reconcomía por dentro, no. Era que aún después de haber hablado con Tom, después de haber oído la voz de mi niña, seguía pensando el Rick. En Rick y en los deliciosos sabores que me habían poseído, en Rick y en aquellas manos que despertaron sensaciones dormidas, en Rick y en su boca que conocía mejor que la de nadie cada rincón de la mía.

-¿Qué te está pasando, Kate?

Traté de pasar el resto de la tarde buscando distracciones, comencé a redactar mi crítica, salí a la calle y probé uno de los conocidos macarons que vendían en una pastelería cercana al hotel. Al morderlo y oír el crujido no pude evitar odiarme de nuevo al preguntarme si él podría hacerlos para mí. Paseé por los bellos jardines franceses, pero el viento helado me hizo desistir de ir mucho más lejos. Cuando decidí regresar ya era noche cerrada y sin darme cuenta mi mente tomó la decisión de volver por el camino más corto, es decir, por la misma calle donde se situaba _Le château_. Pasé de largo, decidida a no volver a entrar en ese restaurante, no sin asegurarme primero de que habría gente, pero una voz me detuvo en medio de la calle. Su voz.

-Kate.

Tomé aire, decidida a terminar con aquella estúpida situación, pero antes de poder hablar él volvía a besarme. Sus labios, impetuosos golpeaban los míos con violencia, su lengua trataba de hacerse paso; me resistí como pude y me aparté, dándole un sonoro bofetón; agradecí que no hubiera muchos transeúntes por la calle en aquel momento. Rick se frotó la mejilla y luego me miró, sin sorpresa alguna.

-Tú ya lo sabías, ¿verdad? –murmuré, enojada con él y conmigo misma. ¡Claro que lo sabía!  
-Sí –respondió sin alterarse. Su calma me ponía histérica, lo golpeé en el pecho, acusadora, indignada.  
-¿Entonces cómo has podido?  
-Él me da igual –replicó.  
-¿Qué te da… ¿y mi hija también te da igual? ¿El daño que puedas hacerle a ella tampoco te importa? –grité. Rick permaneció imperturbable.  
-No es hija mía, no sería yo quien le haría daño –repuso.  
-Como puedes ser tan…  
-Porque te quiero –parpadeé un par de veces, creyendo haber oído mal.  
-¿Cómo dices? –exigí; mi rabia crecía por momentos.  
-Te quiero, Kate, nunca he dejado de quererte, nunca te he olvidado. Y cuando vi esa foto de ti en internet, tú sonriendo con tu hija en brazos y con ese… hombre abrazándote por la cintura, me dije que no tenía que ser así. Tenía que ser yo quien te abrazara, no él.  
-¿Y no pensaste en qué yo quería que las cosas fueran así? Son mi familia, Richard, ¡mi familia!  
-Lo sé.  
-¿Entonces qué coño es lo que quieres? ¿De qué va este juego, Rick?  
-No puedo tener de ti lo que deseo, no puedo ser yo quien ocupe tu cama cada noche y quien lea un cuento a tu hija antes de dormir, perdí ese derecho hace muchos años –murmuró, apretando suavemente los puños. Me aparté de él, negando con la cabeza, incrédula ante su comportamiento. Rick siguió hablando -. Pero si puedo tener una semana contigo, eso es lo que quiero.  
-No me hablas en serio –bufé.  
-Nunca había hablado tan en serio.  
-Eres un cabrón –le escupí. Me di la vuelta, caminé rápidamente, pero no pude girar en la esquina cuando él me sujetó desde atrás, sin fuerza, sin hacerme daño, pero negándose a soltarme.  
-Dime –dijo en mi oído –que no tienes ganas de saber cómo sería –forcejeé, pero el aliento sobre mi oído y mi cuello me paralizó -. Dime que cuando saliste de mi restaurante no fuiste al hotel corriendo, muerta de deseo, creyendo ilusamente que una simple ducha podría ayudarte –mi respiración se aceleraba por momentos. ¿Qué me hacía ese hombre, que apenas unos minutos antes quería matarlo y ahora no quería que dejase de hablar? -. Dime que no te mueres por saber lo que he preparado, Kate. Dímelo, amor, te soltaré y te prometo, que nunca más volverás a verme.

Quise pegarle de nuevo, quise responderle a todo y marcharme de allí, pero no pude. De nuevo el deseo y el egoísmo vencieron a la cordura y al amor. Desesperada me di la vuelta y lo besé, esta vez fueron mis labios los que quisieron desgastar los suyos, fueron mis manos las que pasearon por debajo de su camisa, fue mi cuerpo el que quedó sin aliento hasta no poder más. Rick no habló, no añadió más palabras, me tomó de la mano y me llevó hasta el interior de su restaurante, que una vez más fue testigo de la traición, del pecado y del placer.  
Cuando estuvimos dentro me pidió, con voz ronca, que me tumbara en el suelo. No hice ningún reproche ni pensé en ningún momento en negarme, simplemente le obedecí. Sus ojos habían pasado del azul intenso al negro más ardiente, se arrodilló a mi lado y lentamente, sin hablar y sin dejar de clavar sus pupilas en las mías, empezó a desnudarme. Primero fue la sencilla blusa, me retorcí al sentir sus cálidos dedos en mi piel, trazando dibujos sin sentido, navegando por un mar que parecía conocer de memoria. Quise pedirle que me besara, que me acariciara con sus labios, pero él parecía tener otros planes. Se deshizo de mis zapatos, deslizó lentamente los vaqueros por mis piernas, volvió a acariciarme, apenas unos sutiles toques que me dejaban al límite de mi cordura. Gemí, necesitaba más.

Una y otra vez sus manos recorrieron mi cuerpo, ignorando aquellas zonas donde más lo necesitaba. Anhelante, lo atraje hacia mí y lo besé de nuevo, hasta que él se apartó, mirándome con crueldad. Me hizo incorporarme apenas unos centímetros y desabrochó el sujetador, dejándolo a un lado.

-Hacía tanto tiempo que no bebía de ellos –susurró, provocándome otro suspiro ante sus palabras.  
-Son tuyos –respondí con un jadeo cuando tomó un pezón entre sus dedos y lo apretó delicadamente. Rick pareció ignorar mi comentario y entre caricias fue bajando lentamente hasta llegar a la última prenda que quedaba en mi cuerpo. Acercó su rostro allí, aspiró con fuerza, forcejeé contra sus burlas, clamando por tener lo que quería. Lo oí reír antes de colar dos dedos por al cinturilla de las bragas y bajarlas de un tirón. Pero una vez más no cedió ante mis deseos y pasó de largo.  
Lo miré confusa cuando se levantó.

-Rick…  
-No tardo –me tranquilizó, lanzándome otra erótica y devoradora mirada.

Volvió unos minutos después, llevaba una bandeja de cubitos de hielo en las manos. Lo miré, burlona.

-¿Eso es lo más original que se te ocurre? –me reí. Él hizo caso omiso a mi pulla y volvió a arrodillarse.  
-En un restaurante los sabores son importantes, pequeña –fruncí el ceño; Rick no había olvidado lo mucho que me molestaba ese apelativo. Siguió hablando –y quiero que los disfrutes todos, considéralo un regalo.

No pude añadir nada más, Rick tomó un cubito de hielo, sorprendentemente de color rojo y antes de que pudiera hablar lo llevó a su boca y cubrió mi pecho izquierdo con él. Mi cuerpo fue presa de un espasmo de placer al sentir el frío ante la ardiente piel y el pezón se endureció en cuestión de segundos. Lentamente el hielo se fue derritiendo, pero él no dejó de jugar conmigo hasta que yo no pude más y tomándolo bruscamente lo obligué a subir hasta mi rostro. Al besarlo un intenso sabor a licor de cerezas invadió mi boca, exquisito. Saboreé aquel beso de cerezas hasta que volvimos a quedarnos sin aire y él se apartó, mirándome, preguntándome con la mirada si quería más. Le respondí del mismo modo.

-Cierra los ojos –me pidió. Al ver que iba a protestar añadió –aún tengo la venda guardada.

Excitada por aquel carácter dominante obedecí, mordiéndome el labio con fuerza cuando procedió del mismo modo con el otro pecho. Esta vez se tomó más tiempo para acariciar con el hielo y con su lengua la areola, pellizcó el otro pezón a la vez que lamía aquel, jugó con él dejándolo duro, deliciosamente torturado. Quise volver a recuperar sus labios, adivinar cuál sería el nuevo sabor pero él se hizo de rogar, mordiendo y succionando la piel de mi garganta, no quedándose satisfecho hasta que me oyó gritar. Fue entonces cuando cedió a mis silenciosas súplicas y me besó, rozando despacio cada recoveco de mi boca, dejándome un agradable gusto a canela y limón.

-¿Licor de leche merengada? –pregunté. Él asintió, sonriéndome ante mis dotes de adivinación y dándome un nuevo beso antes de ir a por el siguiente; esta vez le frené.  
-Desnúdate, yo también quiero jugar –susurré, acariciando el lóbulo de su oreja con mi lengua. Se levantó y se desnudó en cuestión de segundos, quedándose sólo con unos bóxer negros que marcaban su tremenda erección.  
-¿Ahora qué, pequeña?

Entrecerré los ojos antes de tumbarle de un solo movimiento y colocarme sobre él. Miré la bandeja de hielos, quedaban tres y empezaban a derretirse. Lo miré con malicia antes de quitarle los calzoncillos de un tirón y tomar un cubito cualquiera. Paseé la lengua por él, saboreando el dulzor del licor de chocolate y acaricié su pene con el hielo. Sonreí al ver como cerraba los ojos y apretaba los puños con fuerzas. Paseé el hielo por su erección una y otra vez, acariciándolo con mi lengua cuando empezó a derretirse, bebiéndome el licor, dejando que las gotas se derramaran a lo largo de su miembro para luego lamerlas de una pasada. Rick gruñó y yo lo liberé, acercándome a él, marcando su torso con sensuales y ardientes besos, hasta llegar a la meta final. Se apoderó de mi boca con fiereza, apretándome a él por la nuca. A horcajadas sobre él su pene rozaba exquisitamente mi empapado centro, gemí.

De nuevo volví a tenerlo sobre mí y un nuevo cubito recorría mi cuerpo. Esta vez se dejó llevar por el deseo y me separó las piernas sin miramientos, posando allí su boca, helada gracias al hielo, caliente gracias a su excitación. Grité ante la sensación de calor y frío sobre mi clítoris, me sentía cerca, tan cerca que estaba a punto de explotar y él me dio lo que necesitaba para conseguirlo. Una pasada, dos, tres más con su lengua y me vine abajo, gritando al sentir el familiar cosquilleo que precedía a la liberación. Él me acarició suavemente el rostro, esperando a que me relajara. Me besó tiernamente en la frente, en los parpados, en todas partes menos en los labios. Cuando sentí que podía volver a hablar lo miré con curiosidad.

-¿De qué era ese?  
-Menta –sonrió -. Sólo queda uno, amor, ¿qué hacemos con él?  
-Tú sabrás –respondí.

Riéndose cogió el último y me lo acercó a la boca, pero no me dejó probarlo, estaba casi derretido. Lo miré con curiosidad, preguntándome que le quedaba por hacer.

-¡Dios! –La respuesta no se hizo de rogar. Rick empezó a penetrarme con un par de dedos mientras que su boca se entretenía con mis pechos, helando primero uno, luego el otro, endureciéndolos más si es que era posible. Sus dedos se movían con fiereza, contrastando con la dulzura con la que empezó a besarme, de nuevo en la boca, pudiendo descubrir al fin el último sabor, tan nuestro. Licor de vainilla.

-¿Te gusta? –susurró. No respondí, no era necesario. Rick siguió penetrándome, introduciendo cuidadosamente un tercer dedo, frotando el clítoris con el pulgar -. Quiero otro orgasmo, pequeña, quiero ver cómo te deshaces otra vez –me animó.

-Rick…

Y se lo di, Rick curvó los dedos, golpeándome justo donde lo necesitaba y volví a caer por aquel precipicio, sabiendo que él me esperaba al otro lado. Aquellas oleadas invadieron mi cuerpo, mi mente, todo mi ser, cualquier otra sensación había desaparecido para dejar paso al más ardiente placer. Ya no había nada más. Sólo él, yo y aquel restaurante, _Le château_.


End file.
